


Potential

by ObabScribbler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObabScribbler/pseuds/ObabScribbler
Summary: Pre-canon. Yen Sid considers his newest pupil while his faithful owl tells him he's an idiot for picking a mouse to do a man's job.





	Potential

Yen Sid surveyed the training area and did not react when the owl landed on his shoulder. She preened, pretending his lack of interest didn't bother her. Owls were notoriously proud, vain birds, which made their long history with wizards all the more perverse. Wizards, as a rule, had little truck with vanity or pride, prizing practicality and utilitarianism above everything except a desire for impractical long robes and pointy hats. Yet, no matter what, every wizard had to have an owl.

_You took your time,_  he said through bond of magician and familiar.

**_I'm surprised you noticed,_  **she replied haughtily.  ** _You barely acknowledge I'm alive anymore._**

_Don't tell me your feelings are hurt._

**_Pah!_  **She let out a screech that was the equivalent of laughter for poor, beak-less creatures. The figure on the training ground didn't look up at the noise.  ** _My feelings have nothing to do with it. I simply don't understand why you've chosen such a weakling as a student._**

_He has hidden depths._

_E **xtremely well hidden. One might even say invisible?**_

Yen Sid shrugged, dislodging her hold. She flapped her white wings and chided him by pecking at his hair.

**_You did that on purpose!_ **

_Did you complete your task?_ he asked instead of recognising the accusation.

She grumpily ruffled her feathers.  ** _Of course. Don't I always?_**

_And what did the Oracle say?_

**_Nothing._ **

He turned his head in surprise. It was very rare for a wizard to be surprised, especially one as old and powerful as him.  _Nothing? The Oracle told you nothing?_

**_I didn't say that. I said she_ _said_** _ **nothing; as in she was silent. She gave me this for you instead.**  _She opened the claw she had kept drawn close to her chest and dropped a small, many times folded piece of parchment into his waiting palm.

He unrolled the message and quickly read it. A smile tugged at his mouth. He raised his gaze to the training ground again and fixed on the tiny figure jumping around. It was a message from the Oracle of Delphi that had prompted him to seek out his new pupil in the first place, and though he had nursed reservations, he knew enough to heed the words of a power so great it could summon his attention from across worlds.

**_Well?_  **prompted the owl.

_Well what?_

**_What did it say?_ **

_You actually care? I thought you despised my new student._

She shifted her feet and preened some more, refusing to admit anything.  ** _I'd prefer to know what you're getting me into. So what's in store for the mouseling prince?_**

Yen Sid held out the message in his open hand and allowed a curl of magic to burn it to cinders.  _Everything and nothing._

**_Excuse me?_ **

_He will be the most powerful keyblader ever, but it will mean nothing. He will not save the light from the dark._

**_Then why bother to train him?_ **

_Because he needs to have the knowledge._

**_But why? You wingless creatures are too illogical for words!_ **

_He needs everything I can teach him so he can pass it on to those who will save the light. He is not a saviour, but he will find them and bring them together. That makes him even more important than I anticipated._

**_It makes him sound like a tool._ **

_No, Hedwig._  Yen Sid shook his head; eyes fixed on the figure as he came to the end of the training course and danced around victoriously. He was still so young; so naïve.  _It makes him sound like my greatest work ever._


End file.
